


Morning/Afternoon/Evening

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, but it was a lot of fun, possibly a little ooc as I have never written this ship before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a slice of the life in the relationship of Jackson and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning/Afternoon/Evening

Morning:

 

It feels so bizarre, sitting here, clipping his toe nails. Apparently that is his life now, where toe nail clipping is bizarre, but Jackson Whittemore asleep in his bad is a perfectly normal occurrence. He keeps clipping away, thinking about even getting a little crazy and clipping his finger nails. Who knows, he may even cut his hair. It’s a topsy turvy day or misrule is what it is!

“Stiles, what are you even doing?” There’s a rustling sound as Jackson shifts in the bed, his voice sleep roughened when he calls out.

“Thinking about cutting my hair today, opinions?” and if that didn’t get Jackson up and out of bed faster than lightening.

“No.” Stiles may have asked a fully clothed Jackson why not, but this was a naked Jackson, even better, this was a Jackson squeezed into Stiles’ too small boxers.

“Like what you see?” the smirk on his lips spread slowly, his nose taking in the spiking scent of Stiles’ arousal, his eyes tracking the flush down his mate’s chest.

“ _Jackson,_ you know we can’t blow them off again! We blew them off three times already, aside from that fact, I am cutting my toe nails! That should be a turn off, not a turn on you weirdo!” Stiles yelped, brandishing the clippers at Jackson like a sword.

Stiles watched with a mix of relief and disappointment as Jackson huffed and went back into the bedroom to change, his hips swaying in a very put on, but still undeniably sexy, rhythm and sway. He cut the last toe nail, decided to leave the fingers for another, more adventurous day, and very deliberately did not shove his palm against himself. Jackson would know and he would never hear the end of it anyway.

 

Afternoon:

 

“God McCall, wipe the kicked puppy look off your face before I make you. I know you knew I was coming so don’t act like such a brat about it.” Stiles knew that tone well, it was a classic "Jackson has his feelings hurt" tone.

“Scott, where is Allison?” Everyone in the house pointedly ignored the way Stiles’ palm was repeatedly running the length of Jackson’s back or how the wolf was slowly leaning further into his side with each agitated breath.

“Her dad decided he didn’t want to her going to the movies with us, too many wolves…or something.” And of course Scott was going to be sullen the entire afternoon, time to nip this sucker in the bud.

Everyone knew Allison wasn’t Scott’s mate, everyone except Scott and Allison of course. But even if he didn’t recognize it for what it was, there was only one way to cheer him up. He ignored the look of scandal on Jackson’s face as he pulled out his phone and dialed Danny. Kill two birds with one stone anyway. Scott needed his mate, and Jackson needed to make up with Danny, Badabing badaboom, Stiles is magic.

 

Evening:

 

When they get home from the film Jackson is swaying on his feet, but the brilliant shinning, can’t stop the beat, grin on his face just won’t fall off and Stiles loves it. Inviting Danny had been a brilliant idea, thank you very much. Just his presence had sent a calming wave through Scott, and Jackson, if Stiles was willing to stomp down the jealous spike in the pit of his stomach and admit it. Danny had been weird, of all the things to be weird about, about Jackson and Stiles being together, _together,_ as in a couple, mated for life, together. Jackson had told him one night, his noise pressed firm to Stiles collar bone, his words so soft they were barely air on his skin, that Danny always had a thing for him. They had tried to play it off, and it had never affected their friendship, but it had always been there, a silent tick in their lives that sometimes ate away. Stiles couldn’t blame him. Couldn’t blame anyone who got to know Jackson the way he did, for falling so hard. But it had caused an awkwardness that was difficult to bridge. Tonight though, he thought he saw it heal just a little bit. And if dueling with his own private green monster of jealousy was the price to put back some of the light in Jackson’s eyes, than he would pay that price in blood.  

**Author's Note:**

> Eep, I hope that wasn't too OOC, and that you enjoyed. 
> 
> xx


End file.
